Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to an application of a computer device and a detachable wireless communication module, and more particularly to antenna design of the computer device and the detachable wireless communication module.
Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication module (or radio frequency module) is a small electronic device used to transmit and/or receive radio signals between two devices. The wireless communication module is often designed to have a compact size so as to be easy to carry. Hence, the antenna of the wireless communication module cannot be designed to be the most appropriate size due to space limitations in the wireless communication module. Because low-frequency antennas need much more space, the above disadvantage becomes more apparent. In view of this, the present invention provides a communication device and the corresponding antenna gain enhancement method for a detachable wireless communication module.